Kenny is a Closet Style Fan
by thelittlewitchie01
Summary: Kenny wants to make a video. He goes to the only gay guy he knows, Kyle, and Stan's just there for the money. Oneshot! STYLE! Don't like, don't read. I don't own SP. Please review!


"K-Kenny..." Kyle asked, covering up his exposed private parts and blushing like a school girl. "Why did you pick me to help you?"

"Because you're cute," he said simply, setting up the camera and pointing it at the bed where Kyle was sitting, naked as the day he was born. Even his signature hat was gone, letting show his buzzed red hair. After so long of dealing with it when it was grown out, he'd just decided to buzz it all off. "Plus, you're the only gay guy I know."

"I'm not cute!" he said, pouting, ironically cute.

Kenny chuckled, getting hard just by the sight. "Dude, I'm trying to create a porno here. Calm down a little. Actually, a nervous catcher is always pretty hot. Freak out a little more. Psych yourself out while I got get your partner."

"I swear to God, Kenny, if it's Cartman I'm going to shove his dick up your ass and shoot you both in the head."

"It's not Cartman." Kenny peeked out the door and waved someone on in.

Kyle froze and blushed when he recognized the voice speaking.

"Kenny, did you really need me to help you with your porn? I don't like the idea of just fucking some random chick because you tell me... What is Kyle doing naked on the bed?"

"Kenny!" Kyle hissed, standing and glaring at his blonde friend, forgetting for a second that he was naked. "Why Stan? He's not even gay!" Stan only stared at Kyle's body, a slight grimace on his face, but more in surprise than disgust.

"The pitcher doesn't have to be gay," Kenny said. "In fact, it's hotter when he's straight. Kyle back on the bed. Stan... don't look at me like that. Just imagine it's a vagina."

Kyle whined and moved back to the bed. "Stan, you don't have to do this just because he tells you to," he told him, seeing the unwilling look on his friend's face. "I know you're not gay."

Kenny shook his head and pushed Stan towards the bed. "Nuh-uh. No going back now. I need to get this porn done. I'm a deadline. If I'm late with the upload, I don't get paid as much. Stan, strip. It's not that different from a girl, besides the penis and lack of boobs."

"Kenny," Stan said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to fuck my best friend on your say so. It'll make things awkward, don't you think?"

"It's just business. You're both getting a slice of the dough, aren't you? Just think of it as a job."

Kenny frowned but nodded, sitting in the middle of the bed and pulling his knees up under his chin. Stan rolled his eyes and sighed before he slowly started stripping. Kenny walked over to the camera and started recording. Kyle watched as muscles moved under Stan's skin, rippling gracefully like water. His wash board abs, from playing both football and lacrosse, could seduce any girl (or gay gay in this case). Kyle crawled over and leaned up, kissing Stan's chest gently and then sucking some skin in between his teeth.

Stan sucked in a surprised breath and looked down at his friend, his face a light shade of red. Kenny used sign language (they'd both taken a class last year when they were juniors) to tell the redhead to suck Stan's cock) but not to pull his pants all the way down. Kyle blushed and did as he was told licking the tip and then taking the head in his mouth. Stan groaned and bucked his hips, pushing his cock deeper down Kyle's throat. His eyes watered a bit, but he took all he could in his mouth. He sucked until Stan was hard and wet and then crawled back towards the pillow. He looked embarrassed, sitting with his legs open, but covering his erection and entrance with his hand.

Kenny licked his lips. Kyle looked good enough to eat. Apparently, Stan thought so too, because he groaned lowly and got even harder, if that was possible. He looked over at Kenny with a lost expression. The blonde remembered that this was Stan's first time with a man so he wouldn't know what to do. He waved the boy over while Kyle as playing with his own nipple. The redhead has his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth half open, moaning loudly. Kenny whispered in Stan's ear and the boy's face as aflame. Stan cleared his throat and then walked over, crawling over to Kyle.

He suddenly gripped Kyle's hips and flipped him over. Kyle cried out in surprise and looked back at his friend nervously. Stan hesitated, but leaned forward and started licking Kyle's entrance. Kyle gasped and pressed his hips back against the older boy's mouth. He moaned and fisted the sheets when the brunette slipped in a finger.

"Stan..." Kyle whimpered. "Stan!"

Stan groaned at the way his friend was saying his name and added a second finger,s still licking and lubing up the other eighteen-year-old's hole. Kyle gasped and suddenly came, tightening around Stan's fingers. Stan jumped back and pulled his fingers out in surprise. Kyle breathed deeply and fell to his stomach on the bed. He rolled over and parted his legs once again, this time reached down and spreading his cheeks for Stan to see his hole.

Kenny zoomed in, swooping in to get a good shot of Kyle's entrance. He looked up at Stan and saw the boy about to explode with need, but still unsure what to do. Kenny smirked and gripped Stan's hip with his free hand, pulling him over and lining him up at Kyle's ass.

"Pound hard into his tight ass, Stan," he whispered. in his ear so that his voice wouldn't show up on the video. "Then pull out before you cum. I'll tell you what to do from there."

Stan took a deep breath and nodded, entering his friend hard and fast. Kyle gasped and his back arched. He screamed and closed his eyes tight, fisting the sheets. Tears slid down his cheeks. Stan looked worried and was about to pull out, but Kyle's legs wrapped about his waist to stop him. After a moment or two, Kyle started grinding into Stan's cock. "Mooooove..." he moaned. "God, Stan... Move..."

Stan blushed and nodded. He began moving slowly but, after a nod from Kenny, started moving fast until his pounding the younger man into the mattress. Kyle was screaming in pleasure and calling Stan's name out. He held his shoulders tightly and Stan began stroking Kyle's cock. It was hard to imagine Kyle as a woman with the cock in his hand, but, after taking it gently, he realized he didn't mind that Kyle was a guy. He knew he wasn't gay, but he liked sex with Kyle more than he liked sex with any woman.

Kyle was gasping for breath and finally came for the second time. He constricted around Stan and it was all the brunette could do not to cim inside him. He did as Kenny told him and pulled out, looking at the blonde for further instruction. Kenny smirked and leaned over, whispering to him once again.

This time Stan looked shocked and extremely turned on by what Kenny told him. Kyle was still trying to catch his breath as Stan crawled over top of him, close to his face. Stan groaned and started jerking himself off. After a few strokes, he came on Kyle's face. The boy looked surprise but smirked and licked off what he could reach with his tongue. Kenny almost groaned as well at the sight, but held it back so that it wouldn't be heard on the video. Stan, however, he groan. He leaned down licked the rest of the boy's face. He paused before kissing him hard, shoving his tongue down his throat.

Kyle mumbled something but it was muffled by his friend's lips. Stan pulled back a little and Kyle smiled at him sleepily.

"And... Cut!" Kenny said, stopping the recording. He grinned and turned the camera off. "Great show you guys," he said. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually liked each other." He had a sarcastic tone that Kyle and Stan recognized instantly.

As the blonde left the room, Stan looked down at Kyle. "Was he trying to set us up?" He asked, thought he was sure he knew what the answer was.

Kyle just laughed and pulled Stan back down, kissing him hungrily. "Oh, shut up and get ready for round two."


End file.
